1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pyrolytic gas generator for generating clean useful gas from biomass, particularly wood, oil seeds or the like.
2. The Prior Art
Various gas generators of that kind are known, which, however, all have the disadvantage of being able to be handled only with difficulty, not providing satisfactory efficiency and not having a cleanness of the gas satisfying the requirements for further utilisation of the generated gas in, for example, block heating plants.
In addition, problems persistently arise in the gasification of seeds containing oil, press cakes of these seeds or the like.